Radio wave spectroscopy has been known to provide promising potential in the in-vitro and in-vivo determination of the concentration of glucose and other substances in body fluids. In particular, this technology is of substantial interest for the determination of glucose concentration in blood and/or inter- or intracellular liquid. A device for measuring blood level glucose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,668, where two electrodes are brought into direct contact with the human body and the impedance is measured between them.
Despite its potential, the technology has not yet been used in commercial devices, which is attributed to the limited accuracy of the presently known solutions.